


Halloween Confessions

by Catch22inaRedDress



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Love, One Shot, Romance, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22inaRedDress/pseuds/Catch22inaRedDress
Summary: You have yearned to meet Sebastian from afar for years. When the stars aline and you are hired to do a contemporary dance routine at a Halloween Party that he will attend, will you have the courage to follow through and finally meet him? Tonight is all about Halloween and Confessions….now, where is the bar because your gonna need a stiff drink?





	Halloween Confessions

Words:3600+

Your body throbbed and your nerves were tattered at every end. Weeks you had trained with your partner and friend, Travis, for tonight’s event. Although it was a friendly and “casual” party of sorts, every detail was designed to the tiniest measure.

Robert spared no expense in his endeavor to entertain his guests and was always generous to everyone associated. You were a contemporary dancer and met Robert years ago through your boss and close friend Travis. Robert’s wife was a fan of So You Think You Can Dance and followed Travis’ career and was thrilled when a performance was orchestrated for this evening. Tonight he had arranged a number for you and while you were no stranger to dancing, doing so in front of your crush was going to push you over the metaphorical edge.

Travis came up next to you with a smile. “So a little birdie told me that Sebastian came alone tonight. He and Sadie broke up months ago.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you while you resisted the urge to hide under Robert’s ridiculously overpriced armoire. “Fuck me. Please, shut the hell up. I know he’s dress to kill as a Priest and my libido can’t handle images of him right now.” Travis let out a chuckle while adjusting your dress and applying the sinfully Red lipstick.

“Please, after he sees you doing the number he will undoubtedly pull you in the closest closet and have you confess your transgressions.” The blush that rose up your bosom was enough the tint the heavens themselves it was so extensive. “Leave me, Travis! I will cut you… and not with affection!” He laughed as he held his hands up in surrender and walked out of the room. “I am going mingle and do some groundwork. You’ll see, darling.” After that, you waved him off while you and Jeremy did stretches and final touches.

Sebs Point of view

He sat in the living room with legs spread in his typical fashion, welcoming. Even if that was the last emotion, he felt at that instant. If anything he wanted every person of the female persuasion to leave him the fuck alone. Save the one woman who walked in and then instantly disappeared. Messy hair, sweet face, casual clothes. She was with Robert’s dancer friend Travis, and there was something so natural and alluring about her that he couldn’t quite pin, and pin he wanted to do indeed. He had an instant hard on that he couldn’t suppress when his eyes laid on her.

He felt his phone vibrate again from his pocket and growled in acknowledgment. Chris smirked from the seat across him and welcomed Travis as he sat down next to Sebastian, a mixed drink in hand. “Sadie callin’ again?” Seb nodded wordlessly. “Yea, she won’t take no for an answer, and it’s been driving me insane.” Seb turned to see Travis sitting there and smiled kindly at him. “Hey man. Nice to see you again.” Travis agreed and shook his hand.

“Flying solo, Sebastian?” He nodded and thought this was the perfect time to ask about the girl he saw the blonde man with earlier. “Yea. Actually, I noticed you with a stunning woman earlier, not to sound like a creep. Where did she go off to?” Travis smirked deviously, and Sebastian caught it, unsure of what it implied. “Oh, Y/N. She had to …work.” Seb’s face instantly frowned at the thought of missing the elusive beauty but hoping that if he stayed close to Travis tonight, he might be able to talk the man in arranging a meet with her.  He was sure that he came off as an ass, talking about Sadie then his friend. He had to make it up and make sure Travis knew he wasn’t a prick.

Robert came out into the cleared area and clanked a utensil on his glass. “So my better half has introduced me to the art of dance and her lovely and remarkably talented friend Travis has a treat for us tonight.” He beamed as he waved Travis up in front of everyone. “So I have a special treat for everyone here. She is one of my best friends, and I’ve had the privilege to dance with her on several occasions. I choreographed this routine special for tonight, so I hope that you enjoy it!”

You came out and met Travis when the lights were low. “Easy, darling. Just pretend I’m him.” You smirked at his jest, but you knew that having him in the room with this song was already sending adrenaline through your body at accelerated speeds.  "Shut up and dance with me, Trav.“ He kissed your cheek playfully as the music started and the lights came up.

##  [ **Link to Dance** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F7Xuq8po2p1Q&t=YjIzMzJhMjU1OTA1ZDEyNDU0MGQzYjhhMDY4Njg4NTJkNjA3MWY5NSw4N2Y2MGMwOTYxNWEzZWMwMWVlZjg0Y2FjMTk0MDExNTgwODFmNWRh)

While there was plenty of room, you felt Travis throw you exceptionally close to Sebastian on one move and made eye contact with him. His blue eyes were leaving marks over your skin wherever his orbs kissed your flesh.

Sebastian took a sharp intake of air, and you wanted to smother the gremlins in your stomach. The dance was a narcotic, and when the line hit of “Give Me all your love”, and your body was slung over Travis’ muscular one, Seb’s hands fisted at his sides in sheer possessiveness.

You were hoisted in the air, and then you spun down and around his body. Travis was facing Sebastian with a cold yet theatrical face as he slammed his hands around your body. Seb’s body took a step towards you of its own volition, but Chris grabbed his arm holding him back. Sebastian snapped out of the lust infused haze he was drugged under and looked to his feet as both you and Travis ended the routine on the floor, amidst cheers and applause.

Both of you bowed and smiled as you thanked everyone and while you were talking to the Downeys you felt your body pulling you towards Sebastian, like a gravitational pull. It was all-consuming, and as soon as you could politely excuse yourself, you did, finding the bar and ordering a whiskey sour to assemble your thoughts… hopefully.

When you turned around to start walking you ran into the very person that made your body shutter and squirm with delight and unrestrained anxiety. Your drink spilling down his sinfully snug suit. He gasped at the cold liquid running down his pant legs while you cringed at the entire exchange. 

"Oh fuckity fuck!” You recoiled at your first meeting going so very well. All of the shameful times you had rehearsed it going straight out the window and shattering on the sidewalk. You caught Chris and Travis laughing and giving you an obnoxious thumbs-up behind Sebastian’s head, while he was laughing at your outburst unbeknownst to the audience.

“I am so sorry, S-seb. Sir?” His eyes shot up to you, losing his laugh and garnering a smirk instead. His shoulders straightened and you pulled at your dress and tried to compose yourself under his scrutiny. You cleared your throat.

“That’s ok. These things happen. Although, I would’ve thought you were far more graceful by your performance earlier.” The sex appeal this man exuded was positively unfair, how he was so put together was just plain wrong. You were damn near ready to pull him into the closest closet and beg for forgiveness in varying forms while he was in this priest costume. He, however, was unaffected by you. You needed to pull your shit together if you wanted to get this man and make him yours 

“I-um. I’m not used to all of this–” You waved around to all of the drunken actors and actresses and noticed a few women cutting eyes at you and paused a moment, trying to will the intimidation away. “What? Bullshit?” He laughed, and it brought you back to the moment and the fact that your arms were still soaked and so were his pants.

He nodded towards the other side of the house. “C'mon, let’s go get cleaned up.” You swallowed hard as you followed this magnificent specimen of a man through the crowds. You started to lose him, but he took your small hand in his and closed your eyes for a moment. He leaned into your ear, over the music, “After I get you clean up, tell me I can have a dance?” His voice was low and gritty, and you didn’t trust your voice, so you only nodded.

Sebastian meanwhile, didn’t know what came over him, but as he saw you in that little red number standing so small and timid, he knew this was his chance. As you stood in front of him, he almost lost his words but when you said “sir” in a fit of pure anxiety, a switch was flipped, and he loved seeing how you unraveled in front of him.

He put on his best act to get you to follow him to someplace quiet to get cleaned up, trying to get his nerves to calm down long enough to form a plan after that. When you agreed to a dance he was fucking thrilled, just a few more minutes longer with you would be enough…for now. Hell, he would take every damn second he could press out of this scenario, every thrilling moment you would give him. Because that what this was, you were an adrenaline rush for him since seeing you dance. You were a drug for him since he saw you walk into the party.

He found the secluded bathroom and entered it, locking it behind you two.

You washed your hands and arms under the sink as he watched from the side, such a mundane task seeming so intense under his blue eyes. “So I’m

Y/N.” He finally threw you that gorgeous smile you had seen before in the movies. “I’m Sebastian, but you can call me Seb, or  _sir_  ..if you like.” He was smirking like the devil in a midnight mass now, and you dried your arms hiding the crimson shade and biting your lips.

“Sir? Is that because you want me to confess my sins to you?” His breathing had picked up as you took a small step closer to him, taking the damp, clean towel and drying off his hands. “What confessions would you like to make, darlin’?”

You shrugged innocently thinking to yourself. While you wanted to have a relationship with this man earnestly, you knew that the chance of that was slim.  _However_ , there was a chance of having a naughty time with him that you would never forget, so what the hell. Let go and throw some caution to the wind.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, sir?” Your towel-clad hand traveled down to his wet pants and attempted to dry them, but he ripped the piece of fabric out of your hands and lifted you onto the expansive counter. 

“I do. Tell me your confession.” He held your hands as your chest heaved against his, blue eyes begging you to ask for something, anything.

“I’ve thought about you. I’ve cum saying your name before.” Your eyes dropped at the statement, but when he moaned at your words, you looked up and saw his jaw twitching. “Fuck me. How long?” You smirked just now truly realizing how turned on he was becoming from this revelation and the fact that he was most certainly a word man.

“Years, please. Sir. Can I have you tonight?” The only description of the sound that he emitted was a whine as his lips crashed on to yours with a force that was almost painful. He bit your lower lip as your legs wrapped around his torso and pulled his flush with your body. You felt the rigid and impressive length of his cock against your thigh and moaned as he rutted against you. “Fuck, doll. You’re so responsive to me. I knew as soon as you walked in tonight, I needed you to be mine.”

The words edged you on as you ran your slender fingers into his long mussed hair, tugging on it. “I’m all your, Seba.” He growled at the new name you picked for him as you suckled on his sweet spot earning a delightful moan and securing a love bite. If you only had one fuck with him, you were going to make it memorable.

You slid down the counter and started unbuttoning his shirt taking off the collar and tossing it across the room while he watched you with lust blow eyes. “You are so fucking breathtaking; I could cum right now. Watching you undress me. Got me so hard, woman.” You smirked as you roughly tugged the shirt off the expansive and broad shoulders then nipping and kissing down his chest and abs to his belt.

You made swift and impressive work with his pants, and as he stood in front of you in all his naked wonder, you wished you had time to work out all of your favorite fantasies on this work of art. Those thighs had many filled dreams alone for you. You licked your lips and focused on the intimidating but luscious cock dripping with precum in front of your face, begging for attention. “You don’t have to, doll.” As soon as he said those words you were all in. You yearned for more sweet nothings to fall from your intended lovers’ lips.

You licked up the underside of his shaft while he let out a deep moan that bellowed from deep within him, vibrating out and making your pussy wet without even touching you. “You mouth is fucking divine. I can only imagine how the rest of you feels against me,  _underneath me._ ” You hummed in response as you took as much of his length and girth in your mouth, allowing your hand to encompass the rest of him, leaving no part unloved.

Your head bobbed back and forth as you hollowed your cheeks out and forced your gag reflex to back the fuck down. He braced himself against the counter, and you pulled back.

He looked down at you with a lip in protest. “Don’t be gentle with me, Seba.” You went to take him back in your mouth, but he had other intentions and pulled you up against the broad naked chest. So roughly that the air was taken from you. His eyes looked wildly betwixt your own.

“Tell me you want me, Y/N.” His voice was ragged, and his breath was strained with desire. “I-I want you. I  _need_  you.” He bit his lip so hard you thought it would bleed in objection. “And you want it rough? My girl wants my cock hard?” You shook your head. “I’ll take whatever you’ll give me, sir. I’m yours.”

He claimed your lips then, savagely and took your leotard and dress off your frame roughly. He dropped to his knees before you and without warning dove into your wet folds causing you to weep out. He looked up at you with a smirk you could feel and the quirked brow that only aroused you further. Your hands went to his hair as his hands dug into your thighs, guaranteeing bruises. “Ah-Sebastian. Your mouth feels so good on my cunt. Your lips are so sinful.” He moved his head from side to side and your legs closed around his head and right before you came, you grabbed his hair pulling him up. “What is it, doll?” He seemed concerned that he had injured you and gently caressed your thighs causing you to smile because that was  _not_ the case. 

“I want to cum around your thick cock, please.” He smiled salaciously. “That can be aranged, princess. I’m gonna wreck you.” He lined up his cock and thrust into without warning, and you surrendered your head back, one hand on the counter and one hand on his rippled shoulder.

When you finally had enough senses to look back at your lover his eyes were on you, taking every bead of sweet and bare flesh in for his memory. You bit your lip, and when his eyes found yours, he gave you a particularly hard thrust and called out his name with praise.

“Your pussy is so tight just like it was made for me, baby. So sweet and snug. I can’t wait to taste it again.” His massive hand wrapped around you and pulled you close to his sweat-slicked torso. The grunts and moans alone only brought you that much closer to release. As if he knew, his fingers found your clit and flicked it just right causing you to bite his shoulder and he growled at the pain mixed with pleasure.

“Ah-Fuck, doll. Where have you been all my life?” His thrusts were getting sloppy as he drilled into you. “Cum inside me, Seba. I want to feel you. Give it to me. Now.”

He grabbed your face. “Look at me! I want to see your face when you cum, and I want to see you when I make you mine. Understand me?” You tried to nod, but he held your face so firm you were unable to. “Yes, sir.” He smiled and kissed you, his lips are what sent you over the edge of reason into the stars.

He pulled back, and his eyes were deep enough to swim in and lose yourself for all eternity. He let out a moan and said your name as he came inside, painting your velvet walls with his seed. As he finished, he lent in for a soft kiss and then laid his head against yours.

“I-I’ve….you are lovely, and that was extraordinary.” He was out of breath and absolutely exhausted but took the time to take a washcloth to clean you up.

“Are you blushing? Even after all of that.” You snickered at his observation. “Yes, well. This was a first for me. I mean one night stand?” He stopped what he was doing with a frown on his face and then silently nodded. “I see.” He threw the washcloth in the hamper and handed you your dress while he began putting his clothes on.

There was an awkward silence, and you felt as though you had done something wrong but didn’t know what to say or do to make it right.  “So… ” You stood before him all dressed and went to open the door, and he was silent. You would be lying if you said that you didn’t want to cry, you assumed that he wanted to just get this over with, so you would only do it for him instead.

“I guess, I’ll let you get back to your friends then?” You walked out of the bathroom, leaving him there.

Sebastian watched you walk out and cursed to himself. He wanted you to stay with him; he wanted to talk to you. Fuck! Why did he have to sleep with you? You were just so fucking lovely and sexy and…

At that moment he knew he would be damned if he let you slip through his fingers with a handful of what-ifs. He ran down the hall and found you talking to Travis who had a concerned look on his face but a smile when he saw him approaching you.

“Y/N?” You turned around, and he could’ve sworn that there were unshed tears. “I-I think you promised me a dance?” You stood there a moment with confusion on your face, but as you took in Sebastian’s face, you only saw a timid man asking a woman to dance, hoping that she would say yes. Gone was the alpha male who just dominated you in the loo.

“…ok.” He gave you a genuine smile with a fleeting look to his feet then back to you, taking you to the dance floor.

##  [**Link to Song**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FHk9-qH5fyTU&t=NDEyOTE3NzY2YjMyYjcwMzJiZDA0MGFmMGU4YzFjMjkxYzAwNGYxMCwxMzBjMDU3YjJiNTM4N2NlNmRlZjllZWY0MzIxMjJjODY2NDAzNzY2) **(** If you like contemporary dance I love the choreography for this song) 

While you didn’t like John Mayer, you were always a fan of the acoustic version of Slow Dancing in a Burning Room and as he pulled you close you were silently praying that this wasn’t your song. The way his body held you to him and swayed to the rhythm felt hypnotic, but the words brought the tears back up.

“Hey, hey. You ok?” You frowned. “Oh, yea. Just this song. I fuckin hate Mayer but this song and you and …dancing like this…” The words just flowed out of your mouth, and you covered it for a moment. He pulled your hand gently from your face and kept dancing but somehow pulled you closer.

“Confession?” You just looked at him, then nodded. “At the risk of scaring you off, I have a desire to know you. I know we started off unconventionally and for that, I  _can’t_  say that I’m sorry because the moments that I spent with you in there, out here, they are burned into my memory. I need to know you and I am at your mercy.” Your brow furrowed as you took in his words.

“What-What if I’m not who you think I am. I mean you seem to have some idea of me?” He put his forehead against yours. “Damn straight, darlin’, I want you, and I don’t care. Hell, I’m scared shitless too. You have me on a pedestal, and I don’t deserve to be in your arms. Will you take me though? Take me as I am?” You smiled as he laid it all out before you.

“And how is that, sir?”  He stopped dancing. “As a shitty actor who only wants to make this lovely beautiful woman smile as often as I can?” You wrapped your arms around him. “Shitty actor? Never. And yes but only if you stop stepping on my toes and let me teach you how to dance  _properly_.”

“Fuck…seriously? I am so sorry, doll.” You smirked as he looked down at your feet before pulling you in for a delicate and chaste kiss. “Also, you do know you’re comin’ home with me tonight?” Your hands threaded through his hair at his admission. “Oh thank goodness. I have like a dozen fantasies that I want to play out with your thighs  _alone_.” His eyes widened before he grabbed your hand and started walking to the front door with you laughing behind him. 

“Fucking hell, woman. I love your confessions.”


End file.
